Galaxials
The Galaxials are a race of cybernetic humanoids from the northwestern edge of the Milky Way. History The dreaded Galaxials were the result of a scientist's ambition gone wrong, when the hedonistic inhabitants of a colony of the Cosmopolitan Empire turned themselves into cyborgs for the sake of becoming "very equal". Eventually, that same visionary scientist herself was destroyed by her own plans when her successors killed her over her objections. In their attempt to "impose peace" across the Galaxy, the Galaxials waged war against nearly every other civilisation. Their neighbours attempted many ways to stop their rampage, and one of those attempts resulted in several captured Galaxials being modified into the beautiful Snowfolk. At times when their cloning-houses failed the Galaxials went to war against the other civilisations of the Galaxy, using mind control and cybernetic spores to quickly increase their numbers. The Galaxials took advantage of the political chaos that ravaged the Galaxy to spread their empire from Sarpinia all the way to the Earth, leaving much ruin in their wake. Government All Galaxials are ruled and operated by the Great Hive, a supercomputer located at an isolated asteroid. The Great Hive is served by a council of nine humanoids who operate thousands of technicians across the empire, who in turn sustain the drones and control them to follow the council and Great Hive's orders. Economy Galaxial society is largely socialistic, in which everything its members needed was provided by the government and built by millions of robots. Individual property and private business is frowned upon in Galaxial society as "exploitative", more so than their Cospolin predecessors. Demographics The Galaxial Empire is dominated by the Galaxial race, a nation of cyborgs with cybernetic implants all over their bodies. They originally looked brown due to generations of intermingling, but their skin became grey after many severe genetic alterations. In their attempts to become androgynous and equal -- free from the bounds of the gender binary or spectrum, tradition, difference, or handicap -- the Galaxials instead damaged their bodies. In their attempts to become powerful, they became too reliant on machinery to make themselves stronger, making themselves so weak that they are unable to fight with their bare hands. As all Galaxials are produced by the cloning-houses, they no longer have any genitalia. Society All Galaxials are created in cloning-houses like plants, with a "childhood" of roughly two weeks. Early Galaxial society was more individualistic, with every member having some individual traits (such as a name or favourite items) and boasting about their cloning-house as a team. As the Galaxial Empire attempted to forcibly annex every other civilisation in the galaxy, it also stripped away those rights and made its society a nation of mindless drones. Trivia * The Galaxials were inspired by the Borg from Star Trek, the Cybermen of Doctor Who, and the lyrics of the song "In the Year 2525". See also * Earth Union, their older enemies who would have been disgusted by them in spite of similar values. Category:Sentients Category:Galactic factions Category:Rinnarverse Category:Mutants Category:Empires Category:Dystopias